


社情第27题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [21]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第27题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第27题  
＊OOC(诱受预警/不太纯洁)  
＊长夜

朱一龙正坐在化妆间出神，眼眸沉沉地看着镜子里的自己，抿着唇一副严肃的样子。

他很想问某人到底有没有收杨老板的吉他，但纠结了这么多天还是没有问出口。某人也不提，倒让他觉得是自己过于在意了。

他也明白，虽然不太甘心，但自家小白菜毕竟养在别人的菜园里。

被菜园子老板重视一点是好事，偶尔帮忙浇浇水除除虫晒晒太阳，有利于小白菜健康成长，更嫩更甜，提升口感。

…好，话说到这里，他一直过不去的一个问题就来了——谁知道最后更嫩更甜的小白菜提升了谁的口感？

就自家小孩那副被卖了还蹭蹭别人、笑眯眯地以为是自己赚了的傻乎乎的样子，不知道哪天就被人挖了炖汤端上了别人的菜桌，到时候自己别说口感了，肯定连片菜叶儿都尝不到。

朱一龙咬咬后牙，手指无意识地攥紧了手机，觉得不行。

他果然还是要再买把吉他。

如果小白没收杨老板的吉他，就正好作生日礼物送了，顺势讨个回礼;如果小白收了，这把吉就送给杨老板，至少…至少让她下次卖白菜的时候优先考虑一下自己…

"朱老师，朱老师?您想换吉他?"化妆师看着刚刚还严肃地打量妆容的人突然低头开始严肃地挑吉他，心里默默地松了一口气，走近开始收桌面上的化妆品。

朱一龙抬眼看着他，睫毛浓密而分明，形成一个上挑的弧度，沉默了两秒，然后认真地点了点头，"想换。"

他打好了小算盘，想用吉他换棵白菜。

朱一龙戴着鸭舌帽背着吉他坐上电梯的时候，还在想怎么跟白菜本菜开口。

生日已经过去一段时间了，白宇前段时间忙得连轴转，他也一直有工作，两个人整个四月都没约成功一次。

他想起了白宇生日那天，自己礼物到了人没到，晚上被小孩在游戏里追着打，还被指责说没诚意不浪漫是直男(?)。可没过几天，自己抱着寄来的快递连一声"生日快乐"的语音祝福都没收到。

朱一龙突然笑了，他压了压帽檐：他们两个怎么谈个恋爱也在互相伤害，难道是去年夏天PK带来的后遗症吗?

"幼稚。"他笑着看了眼电梯，红色的数字不断变大，直至抵达的提示音响起。

朱一龙压低了帽子，一边掏出手机一边往外走，刚想打电话，抬头就看见面前站着的把自己包得严严实实的人。

白宇戴着渔夫帽，墨镜和口罩几乎把脸给遮严实了，可他还是能看出这人一副惊讶的样子。黑色镜片后面的眼睛肯定瞪得溜圆，现在正眨巴眨巴地看着自己。

"龙哥?你怎么这么快就到了?"白宇扯下了口罩和墨镜，僵硬地站在那儿无措地挠挠脸。

朱一龙笑着挑挑眉，上下打量了一下面前的人，"我也就不猜你是来接我的了，说说，北老师这是想去干什么坏事?"

白宇立刻笑眯眯地攀上了朱一龙的肩，勾着他往房间走，"哎呀，龙哥，什么坏事!哪有坏事!就是接你，顺便…顺便再去买点啤酒，对，买点啤酒。"

"嗯？突然喝什么酒?"朱一龙被勾着带到房间里，身旁小孩熟悉的味道一阵阵往他鼻子里飘：洗发水的甜香，沐浴露的清新，还有衣服上淡淡的柔顺剂的味道，经由男孩的体温氤氲，变得舒服又温和。

他一直知道，小孩的体温越高，身上的味道越浓郁。自己埋在他的脖颈处，一边掐着腰在他的身上肆意点火，一边闻着鼻尖上热气蒸腾的香味，总觉得火应该烧的更旺些，再旺些。

朱一龙按下心中的躁动，不动声色地躲开了小孩无意识的撩人动作，把背着的吉他倚在了沙发旁，"酒店冰箱里应该备有啤酒的，你去看看。"

"什么?"白宇愣了愣，突然一副"突然醒悟"的样子，穿着拖鞋"塔拉塔拉"地往厨房跑，"确…确实，我怎么没想到…哈…哈哈。"

朱一龙看了眼地上开着的行李箱，乱七八糟的，显然主人也没怎么收拾。他叹了口气，认命地坐在地毯上开始叠衣服。

"小白，你这些衣服是要洗还是……"他的话还没有说完，就被突然冲过来的人夺取了手里的衣服，箱子也"嘭"地一声盖上了。

白宇惊慌地看着他，他皱着眉困惑地看着白宇。

"有秘密，别问，一问就哭。"白宇紧张地舔舔唇，眼睛转悠了两圈，忽然看着他郑重其事地说。

朱一龙被逗笑了，眼睛弯弯地，连声音都染上了笑意，他故意放缓了语调，一副哄孩子的样子，"好，我不问了，别哭。"

白宇被这把宠溺的嗓音弄得脸颊发烫，不好意思地开始转移话题，"龙哥，你带吉他干嘛？有工作需要练习吗?"

朱一龙跟随着他的视线看向了沙发旁的吉他，"送你的。"

"啊?可我已经有吉他了。"白宇虽然嘴上这么说，但还是兴奋地往吉他那儿走过去，拉开拉链把吉他取了出来，"哇，不错欸。"

"你看看，如果你自己不想要，就帮我转交给杨老板。"

"?!杨老板?为什么?"白宇正抱着吉他坐在沙发上调音，听见这句话猛地一抬头。

"我补了几期节目，发现某人就算被人卖了都不知道…"朱一龙走了过去，坐在了正瞪着他的男孩的身边，温柔地揉了揉他的头发，"你跟杨老板说一声，让她下次卖你的时候优先考虑一下我，嗯？"

白宇很不配合地装作没听见，躲开了头上男人的手和越来越靠近耳朵的呼吸，"正好，我有曲子要练习。"

朱一龙看着眼前泛红的耳垂，说不上哪里有点痒痒的。他又伸手从包的夹层里抽出一本乐谱递了过去，"小白，你上次说有个地方的指法总是学不会，要不要我帮你看看?"

"不用，不用，我自己来，龙哥，我音乐天赋还是很好的。"白宇顺手接过乐谱，嘚瑟地朝他笑，一副又神气又得意的样子，最后还特意补充了一句，"而且这是公认的。"

"嗯，我知道。"朱一龙笑着点点头，如果是以前他肯定就怼回去了，但现在总觉得这小孩得意洋洋的样子有点可爱。

于是两个人就在房间里各自做各自的事，等着晚饭到来。

这是只属于他们的静谧时间，两人许久不见，平日翻腾的想念却也被此时淡淡的幸福感熨帖，经由时间的酝酿而变为深藏在心底的温柔。

房间里，在不成熟的乐曲声中，偶尔有突兀的琴弦拨弄声从沙发另一端传来，朱一龙一边看着电影，一边留意着那人的动静。

"朱老师…"白宇的声音细如蚊吟。

他抬眼看向乖乖站在自己身边的人，小孩抱着吉他朝他笑，一副坦然明媚又难掩尴尬局促的模样。

"有个地方我总是绕不过来…"

朱一龙拿下了耳机，把电影按了暂停，"现在知道找我了?"

白宇不好意思地挠挠头，拿着乐谱凑上去，"哎呀，龙哥，就是这里，我怎么都…"

"等等，小白，所以…你现在是在向我请教?"朱一龙接过乐谱，意味深长地问了他一句。

"喂——你不要嘚瑟…"

"没有嘚瑟，就是我怎么听不出你在‘请教’我？"

白宇有点恼怒，他咬牙切齿地低声挤出几个字，"朱一龙!"

"小白，我知道了，你不是在请教我，而是在生我的气。"朱一龙煞有其事地看着他，而后抿抿唇垂下了眼睫，一副失落的样子。

"……"白宇控制不住地盯了会儿另一位老师的睫毛，又长又翘，软软的，好像要软进他心里。又来了，美色诱惑，算了，逃不过，逃不过。

他扯了扯男人的袖子，眼巴巴地望着沙发上的人，小声说着，"哥哥，帮我…"

朱一龙僵了一下，然后抬眼看向站在自己面前的人，他不知道自己眼神里的情绪有多浓郁，只是小孩一碰到他的视线就立马移开了。

"咳，给，乐谱。"白宇把乐谱扔进他怀里，抱着吉他席地而坐，对着他又开始低头练那一部分。

朱一龙没看怀里的乐谱，只是看着白宇不说话。

"朱老师，别…别看了，我们吃完饭再…再…"白宇被盯得很不自在，耳朵已经红透了，他感觉自己快被男人的目光烧起来了。

朱一龙眯了眯眼，喉结动了动，发出的声音沙哑低沉，"好。"

他拿起乐谱仔细看了看上面的标记，还有个铅笔画的哆啦A梦躲在角落里。

"你弹给我看看。"

白宇乖乖地点点头，试着弹了一遍，又卡在了老地方。

朱一龙的视线黏在拨弄琴弦的手指上，"上药了吗？"他牵过那双手，原本细皮嫩肉的指腹上满是细小的茧，有的已经结疤，有的还透着粉色。

"早上过了，虽然还是有点丑，但已经好很多了。"白宇不在意地想抽回手，却又被握紧了。

朱一龙一根根地亲过去，因为太明白这人的心意，所以连心疼也不必说了，"我觉得很好看。"

在亲到格外严重的食指时，朱一龙还是没忍住，心疼地含吮住了，白宇敏感地抖了一下，猝不及防地发出了一声呻吟，"唔…啊…"

两个人都愣住了。

"小白?"朱一龙憋着笑，看着眼前的人满脸通红地把手往回缩，"我们不等吃饭了好不好?"

白宇咬着唇瞪了他一眼，刚想说什么就被敲门声打断了。

他们的晚饭到了。

已经不知道该说这顿饭是送的早还是送的晚了。

朱一龙一边吃着饭，一边在出神。以前小孩也没有非要吃完饭才能做，今天却格外坚持，不知道是为了什么。

而且，他还喝了罐啤酒。

白宇喝酒会脸红，现在早已经红透了，从脸颊到耳根，甚至衬衫解开的一颗纽扣露出的脖子和胸口，都泛着淡淡的粉色。

眼睛弥漫着水汽，映衬着眼角越发艳丽。

他在诱惑我，朱一龙想。他盯着对面的人喝了口水，却没觉得解了多少渴。

白宇早早地停了筷子，一口一口地喝着酒，然后像是下了很大决心似的抬起头，但一对上另一位老师的视线又慌张移开了，"龙哥，我，我先去洗澡。"

说完他就离开了餐桌，低头拖着行李径直往卧室走。

朱一龙拿着筷子的手顿了顿，然后又慢悠悠地吃起来了。

他要诱惑我，朱一龙想。他咽了一口饭，舔舔唇，觉得很饿。

等他在卫生间洗漱完去敲卧室的门时，里面已经是一片乌黑了。

朱一龙突然觉得是自己想多了，会不会里面的人早早地睡下了?这种可能性让他的心情不太美妙。

他试着推开了门，窗帘也紧紧地拉着，只能借客厅的灯光模糊地看见床上的一团。他轻声喊了喊，"小白?"

"嗯。"小孩闷闷的声音从被子里传来。

"为什么不开灯？"朱一龙关上了门，慢慢地往床边走，声音里带着调笑意味，"不开灯…待会儿让我怎么看你呢?"

白宇窝在被子里，烫意漫上脸颊，他紧张地不敢睁眼，慌乱地摇头，"不要开灯…"

朱一龙已经走到床边了，他顺着被子摸进去，摸到了浴袍腰带，"我还以为你脱光了等我呢？你在害羞什么？"

"没，没害羞。"白宇深吸了一口气，探出被子，猛地拽住腰上来回摩挲的手，把另一位老师拽倒在了自己的身上。黑暗中，他对上了男人的眼睛，"你看，我没害羞。"

朱一龙沉沉地看向他，手指搓了搓男孩滚烫的耳垂，"说谎。"

"哥哥…我没害羞…"白宇软着声音说，勾着身上的人的脖子就贴了上去。红润的双唇企图撬开男人的薄唇，舌头舔来舔去却总是探不进去。

碍于不愿配合的另一位老师，男孩的气息已经乱的一塌糊涂了。

白宇离远了一些，双眼迷离地看着身上的男人，微微张开了双唇，红嫩的舌尖似乎在羞耻和大胆间犹豫，试着探出又缩回，勾得朱一龙的气息也乱了。

"白宇，你诱惑我。"他低头含住了小孩湿润的舌尖，吮吸着思念已久的甜蜜滋味。

"嗯…"白宇抬起了下巴，任由男人吻得越来越深。

入侵的舌头放肆地舔过他的口腔，勾缠着他的舌头，不断搅拌着越来越多的津液。啧啧的水声由口腔传至耳膜，黏答答的触感变为听觉，让他觉得自己整个人都仿佛陷入了男人的舔吻里。

朱一龙微喘着收回了舌头，捏着小孩的下巴强迫着让他张了嘴，原本的唇红变得艳丽，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流下，在小孩不断地喘息中滑到下巴，滑到脖颈。

他平复了下呼吸，揽着白宇的腰翻了个身，让男孩趴在了自己的身上。

白宇却又低头去寻他的唇，手沿着他的胸膛往下，尝试着解开他的腰带。

"小白?"朱一龙按住了腰腹上的手，觉得这样的白宇很反常，虽然床上的小孩很乖很主动，但这么大胆的样子还是第一次见。

白宇委屈地看着他，又贴上去讨了一个缠绵的吻，嘴唇被吻肿了，呼出的气息都染上了男人的味道，"朱一龙，这么久没做，你都不急吗?你是不是不想要我了?"

朱一龙沉沉地看着他，按着小孩的屁股把下半身紧密地贴合在一起，炽热摩擦过男孩细嫩的大腿，"你觉得呢?"

白宇被烫得浑身发软，他已经顾不上滚烫的脸颊了，努力扭动着腰跨坐在了男人的身上，"其实…我…我试了件衣服…"

黑暗掩去了他的羞意，也掩去了男人的表情。白宇挺直了腰，拉着朱一龙的手探进了自己的浴袍。

先是光滑的嫩嫩的一截腰，再往上，是镂空的黑色蕾丝。

摸到这，白宇已经不需要再引导着男人的手了。

朱一龙突然明白了，为什么小孩今天要喝酒了。他沙哑着声音，控制着快要崩溃的理智，"小白，你喝酒是为了壮胆?"

男人的手掌火热而有力，在他的腰背上来回揉捏，隔着蕾丝打底挑逗到他的胸前。白宇咬着唇把喉间溢出的呻吟咽下，听到这句话一不留神哼咛出声，"嗯哈…才…啊…才不是……"

"真可爱。"朱一龙扶着身上那人的腰坐起身，把小孩的两条腿分开跨坐在自己的大腿上。

白宇身上的浴袍早已褪到了臂弯，黑暗的房间里，隐隐约约可见黑色的蕾丝打底衫勾勒出的纤细柔韧的身体。

朱一龙埋头在白宇的胸前，隔着镂空的花边吮咬着细嫩的乳珠。

他几乎可以想象，白皙的皮肤和黑色的蕾丝会形成怎样的鲜明对比，还有被他叼住用牙研磨的乳头，淡粉色在黑白之上若隐若现，就像在黑夜和白昼的交界处，为他盛开的第一朵花。

白宇被胸前的快感刺激得向后仰头，说不清是想逃离还是想把那里送的更近。

"小白，开灯好吗?你现在一定很漂亮。"朱一龙舔着他的耳朵，双手不断揉捏着已经肿大的乳头。

白宇埋在男人的肩膀上，张着嘴大口喘气，使劲摇了摇头，"不…不要…"

朱一龙侧头吻了吻他，不再说开灯的事了。他的右手探入小孩的后臀，刚有动作，身上意乱情迷的人突然一僵，两腿紧张地夹紧了他的腰。

"别怕，小白，别怕。"朱一龙并没有停下来，一手摸向自己的浴袍口袋，一手试着探入一指。

出于意料的顺利。

小穴潮湿而滑腻，即便是异物入侵，肠肉也顺利地包裹住了，并且不断地蠕动。

朱一龙又戳进了两指，三根手指进进出出有些艰难，却也比以往顺利多了。

"唔啊…哥哥…轻，轻点…"突然刺到敏感的凸点，白宇抓紧了男人的背，扭动着腰，快感和酸软从腰窝弥漫至全身。

"白宇。"朱一龙的声音不再是刚刚的温和，因为情动到极致而变得生硬又冷酷，"告诉我，你是穿着这身自己扩张的吗?"

白宇被男人的声音激得一抖，无论是床上床下，都很少见这位老师的这幅样子。

"…啊…我…我本来想去买其他味道的润…嗯哈…"突然加速的抽插让他再说不出话来，强烈的刺激使他只能攀着男人。

"说说看，你是怎么做的。"朱一龙抽出了手指，扶着小孩的腰缓缓地压着坐下。硬挺进入小穴瞬间便被吞入了，紧致的湿滑吸附着他，夹得他舒服地呼出了一气。

白宇在这个姿势下被顶得整个人有点神志不清，五脏六腑都像是都被顶散了，他呜呜咽咽地哭着，"我…呜…啊…我不说…"

朱一龙又一次完全地顶入，"你剥夺了我的权利，该罚。"

他握着小孩的大腿直接把人压到了身下，借着惯性用力冲进了男孩的身体里，可能是刺的太深，硬挺被湿热的穴肉紧紧地绞住了。

小孩彻底哭了，连极力忍下的呻吟声都随着抽泣声吐出，一副被欺负惨了的样子。

他低头隔着蕾丝咬住了胸前的两点，扯远了又放开，耳边的抽泣声就更大了。

"小白，听说，男人这里也可以产奶，你知道吗?"他一边深深浅浅地挺动，一边大力吮吸着已经大了一圈的双乳。

白宇承受着席卷全身的快感，已经无法思考了。他甚至没有听明白男人在说什么，只是"产奶"两个字引起了他潜意识的羞耻感，"不…嗯啊…不产奶…呜呜…哥哥，帮我…"

朱一龙笑了，"哥哥帮你，小白，我们开灯好吗?"

＊＊＊＊  
23点。

"我…哈嗯…我不行了…"白宇夹紧了男人的腰，挺身猛地射了出来。

高潮后有了片刻的失神，却又被贯穿的顶弄拽入另一次情欲。

白宇抓紧了身上男人的肩膀，长时间的呻吟和哭泣让他的声音变得生涩而嘶哑，"哥哥…关，关灯…"

朱一龙吻了吻他，完全抽离又完全撞入，让他好不容易聚集起来的一点点理智瞬间消散了。

"小白，你现在真漂亮。"

白皙的皮肤泛着粉红，黑色的蕾丝打底紧紧地贴在身上，每一寸肌肤都有为他开放的花。

比他想象的还要漂亮。

凌晨1点。

白宇觉得自己下一秒就能昏睡过去。

身体极度地疲惫，大腿根的酸痛，还有腰背的酸软，让他狠狠地拿后脚跟踢了踢还在他身上驰骋的某位老师。

"朱…朱老师…嗯…我们换个姿势…好不好…"他几乎听不到自己的声音，轻微的像是睡梦间的呢喃。

"我想看着你。"掐着他的腰、埋头在他胸前的男人哑着声音说。

蕾丝打底衫早已经不能看了，再有弹性也受不住这样糟蹋，满是精液和口水，白宇分神想了想，明天一定要索赔。

凌晨两点。

他什么都射不出来了。

身后一片泥泞，而且还在被不断抽插着搅弄，滑腻的水声在深夜里出奇的淫糜。

"哥哥…不…求你…"他迷迷糊糊地感觉自己快要失禁了…

身上的男人停了下来，"没关系，小白…"

随后又是逐渐加快的抽插和搅弄。

"呜啊…啊…啊…"他绷紧了身体，感觉一股热流射进自己的身体，他也似乎射了些液体出去。不同于射精的快感，失禁的感觉让他在昏睡里也在羞耻地发抖。

他想哭，可连眼泪都流不出来了。

男人不断地安抚着浑身颤抖满脸泪痕的他，"小白，谢谢你的‘生日快乐’。"

这是在说什么胡话，才不祝你生日快乐。陷入更深的睡眠前，白宇念叨了一句。

殊不知在意乱情迷的几个小时里，他自己说了多少次。


End file.
